Make Me/Oli - Week Three
Jaehyung's Week Three In retrospect Jaehyung should have known that attempting a voice he wasn't comfortable with would harm his ranking; it made him unlike himself - less genuine. Thankfully the fall hadn't been too massive - first to second. He was happy that his successor was Jinnie, a fellow Rainbow trainee and a friend of his. At least it showed that Rainbow were still on top, a thing they needed considering the bottom two were the other trainees from Rainbow and the first eliminated were from the company. Admittedly he thought he'd be more bitter about losing his first place spot; he thought he worked hard for it and had hoped he had appeared pleasant enough to the public to keep it, but perhaps not. He couldn't complain though; he was still second. It was week three and there were four more weeks left. If fluctuating between first, second, third and fourth is what would happen to him then he wouldn't mind - he'd still be in the final group which remains his ultimate goal. As long as he remained eligible for the final group, then he wouldn't mind where he placed. He figured Week Three would be better; the groups were more familiar to him and he was able to focus more on singing again, a skill he had learnt was more well received and harder to mess up. In his group were Angel and Sapphire; fellow top four competitors. They were the only people besides those from Rainbow that he had spoken to and thus he was somewhat more comfortable around them, not that he wasn't in general. His motto in the competition was to be optimistic and bright - a relaxed team that works together will yield the best results. That, and there was a potential that he'd end up being in a group with them. He'd rather not make unwanted and unnecessary tension now. Thus, he was bright and happy and did his best to make the Prism trainees feel at ease rather than having them be uncomfortable. After all, they'd be the best dancers due to Prism's reputation of having great dancers and if they botched the performance then it could be detrimental to them all. Jaehyung wasn't as hooked on his songs this week as he had been previously. He liked Beautiful and Automatic and liked Boys' Generation and Black Swan, but those songs in particular didn't do it for him. Automatic was too slow for him and Beautiful just didn't resonate well with him. He still gave it his all in practises, however, but he did have to adjust to the two very different tempos of the songs. He gave credit to Beautiful because he can sing in it and his voice is clearly showcased, leaving very little to the imagination in terms of his skills. He wouldn't deny that a tenseness was apparent within the group as they were all at very different places in the rankings; Himself, Sapphire and Angel were at the top end, Maddox was near the middle and Brooke was at the lower end. There was a desire to outdo each other and be the best they could be and that was apparent in all of them, or at least it could be felt. It was a natural feeling though and Jaehyung didn't hold anyone in bad regards for having it for he had it himself and the fact that it would've come regardless. When the performance came Jaehyung was unexceptionally nervous. The fact that three of the top four meant that there would be a large amount of interest and expectation on the group and every movement would be analysed carefully by the public; fancams would go viral and he'd have to hope that he did everything perfectly enough to stay in high regards. He knew places could drop easily and, now in second, it was easier for him to go down. Both performances had their ups and downs, however. His voice was stable in Automatic but it was clear he was bored with it's tempo and was having a hard time trying to stay at the same pace as everyone else. He was fluid and the dancing looked decent enough, but at times the power he put into the moves indicated that he wanted to get going, making him seem eager and impatient. In the short few seconds between the performances of Automatic and Beautiful he looked out and saw that some in the audience had noticed this and seemed to be a bit disappointed. It but a mood on him to try even harder in Beautiful to atone for the performance of Automatic. Beautiful was much better; his voice was stable, the tempo satisfied him and, in general, he seemed to be having fun. Whether or not the audience felt the same excitement he did or just loved the song, they were happy too which gave Jaehyung further motivation to try harder and perform to the best of his abilities. His voice, however, did falter at some points but he was able to let that go; looking like one was having fun would entice people in rather than acting perfect. Besides, the public seemed to increasingly prefer more natural idols rather than the perfect machines. At the end of Week Three, Jaehyung was a very content trainee who was sure that he would be safe for another week. Brooke's Week Three Unlike some in the competition, Brooke was rather content with her place. Yes, her ranking fluctuated and both times she had been closer to elimination than she would have liked to be, but her fanbase had been steadily growing and, with that, came the opportunities to go higher in the competition. WIP Category:Make Me Entry